My Beautiful Rose
by septasonicxx
Summary: AU. Genesis goes to his graduation seemingly by himself, but he's waiting for someone.. Generith. 2nd entry for the xRedLeatherx competition on deviantart. xRedLeatherx.


Genesis Rhapsodos checked his reflection once more, straightening his red tie carefully before smiling and walking out. He went outside to his car, trying his hardest to avoid his mother. Just as he was sliding into the drivers seat she came running out.

"Wait! Come here and say goodbye!" His mother snapped, putting her hands on her hips. He chuckled but obeyed, walking over and giving her a hug.

"I'll see you later." Genesis said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call-" Genesis brought a hand up to silence her.

"She's going with Angeal." he said.

"Oh," his mother said, shoulders drooping. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine!" Genesis laughed, shaking his head of red hair slightly in the process. His mother sighed and nodded, giving him one last hug before allowing him to get back into his car and drive to his formal.

When he arrived there, he could already hear the loud music. He walked in through the doors and was amazed at all the decorations there were. The whole place was lit up with sparkling lights and disco balls and there were balloons and streamers everywhere.

"Genesis!" He heard someone call out his name and looked around, spotting Angeal standing over to the side with a beautiful girl beside him. Before Genesis could make his way over, however, he was stopped by his silver-haired friend, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you were coming by yourself." Sephiroth said in a disapproving voice.

"I don't mind." Genesis shrugged.

"But you know Rachel wanted to go with you." Sephiroth continued, glancing over at the girl who was beside Angeal.

"I know." Genesis nodded. "Look, why don't you just go hang out with your fans?" he shoved Sephiroth in the shoulder and Sephiroth rolled his eyes, turning and walking away to where he was soon surrounded by girls.

Genesis would have been surrounded by girls also, that is, if he wasn't so introverted. The girls seemed to be a bit scared of him so they didn't approach him as much as they did Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth was frightening as well, but he loved his fans and openly showed that he cared for them. Thus, they hung around him more and more until he yelled at them for suffocating him.

With a sigh and a shake of his head to pull himself from his thoughts, Genesis walked over to Angeal and Rachel.

"Hey! Didn't you come with anyone?" Angeal asked, oblivious to the fact that Rachel had wanted to go with his red-headed friend.

"Sort of." Genesis replied shyly.

"What do you mean?" Angeal questioned, not about to let the subject drop.

"Well, I'm waiting for someone." Genesis admitted.

"Who is she!?" Angeal asked excitedly. Genesis smirked and looked over at the doors expectantly before turning back to his friend.

"You'll see soon enough." walking off, he went over to the drinks table and poured two drinks, keeping one for the mystery girl that was yet to arrive. Many people glanced his way, curious as to why he was holding two drinks and hadn't drunk anything yet, but he ignored them all.

A long time later, the doors opened and Genesis looked up from where he was sitting. He had placed the drinks on the small table in front of him and now picked them up again and walked over.

The girl that had just arrived had long, wavy, brown hair. It was pulled back in a long braid but the front parts were left out and Genesis found it absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a simple white dress with red lace, and noticing it Genesis smirked.

"Aerith." he said as he reached her. She looked up at him with her large green eyes and smiled warmly.

"Genesis," she took the drink he held out to her and linked her arm through his. "You look very handsome."

"There's no way I could compare to your beauty." Genesis replied. Aerith blushed and ducked her head slightly. "Come, my friends want to meet you." He led her over to where Angeal and Rachel were talking and introduced them all.

"It's nice to meet you." Angeal said.

"Yes, you too." Aerith nodded.

"Sorry but, you'll have to excuse us." Genesis said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he led Aerith away from them again.

"What have you got planned, Genesis?" Aerith asked curiously.

"You'll see." he said, grinning down at her as he took her outside through the back door. It was dark and Aerith couldn't see much so she clung tightly to Genesis.

"Please tell me!" Aerith begged.

"One moment." Genesis said, enjoying himself. He kept walking a few paces and then reached out to flick a switch somewhere that Aerith couldn't see. She guessed it was hidden in a bush.

As soon as Genesis flicked the switch the lights turned on. Aerith gasped and brought a hand to her mouth in shock. Looking around her, she saw that she was standing in the middle of a beautiful rose garden with other flowers mingled in everywhere to create a gorgeous garden full of colour.

"Oh, Genesis," Aerith gasped again. "It's beautiful!"

"It reminds me of someone I know." Genesis said, turning to smile down at her. She blushed and hugged him tightly.

"You're so romantic." she whispered.

"Aerith, I need to ask you something." Genesis' voice had become suddenly solemn and Aerith pulled back to look at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. An insecure look appeared in his eyes and he fiddled with his hands nervously.

"Aerith," Genesis said quietly, looking into her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he knelt on one knee and reached a hand in his pants pocket, pulling out a small red box.

"Genesis!" Aerith gasped.

"I know it seems sudden, but I love you Aerith. We've been going out for a few months now and even though we kept it secret, I have to ask you this now. I can't hold it in any longer." Genesis carefully opened the box to show the fragile gold ring which held an amethyst.

"Genesis.." Aerith whispered.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
